Max and Harmony, the new half bloods
by Fleurdelisdemigod
Summary: Two new half bloods are found.


-Hey guys, I finally got this story up I have another one, but it's a Percabeth

story. Plz review!

-Disclaimer Rick Riordan's characters.

-Claimer, Aidan the satyr is MINE!!!

**Too Many Dreams**

My dream started like this, Grover was balancing over a log. The log was very thin and both ends were on two separated pieces of land. The kind you see when you go camping used as a bridge to walk across. I was surprised the log could hold the weight of a satyr.

_I can do this_ I swore I heard Grover say. He jerked his head up and almost shouted to Grover. Except…

It wasn't Grover

But it was a satyr, in full appearance. Normally I would have woken up by now but something inside of me kept me awake, curiously wondering about this lost satyr.

"Let me come help you!" I shouted over the noise. The river was coming down from a waterfall which made a big rushing sound. I ran over to help the satyr until I was awoken by a splash of water. Ugh, fountain again the gift my father gave me that spit water out was having a dysfunctional problem. Causing water to spray everywhere. Naturally, I by instinct cleaned everything up. I looked down to the bottom and saw there must have been something wrong with the metal inside. I'd probably take it to the Hephaestus cabin afterwards. I put on my orange Half Blood t-shirt on and a pair of blue shorts. I walked out of my empty cabin and saw that there were only a couple of early birds. Passing by the bench near the water I saw Annabeth sitting by herself, I quickly rushed over.

"What up, Wise girl?" I said sitting beside her.

"Nothing much, what about you Seaweed brain?"

"I'm fine-, I cut myself off noticing her eyes were red and filled with tears.

"Why you crying?"

"No reason," she sobered.

"Tell me," I pleaded.

"My mother, she's in trouble,"

"How do you know?"

She didn't respond but I knew this wasn't something she would joke about. I walked her over to get breakfast and tried to cheer her up, but I also had my own worries to deal with.

Annabeth stopped crying after a long while, and we were now sitting once again, on the memorable bench. I heard a loud noise and knew it was time for dinner.

We sat ourselves by our parents and I was, as always, alone. Sometimes I wished Tyson were here even though I had treated him as if he were nothing more than a mistake. But then realized he's not a bad Cyclops. Dionysus and Chiron said what they had to say and we finished giving our sacrifices and began eating. I wondered about my dream, it was weird I though my dreams were linked with Grover. Unless Grover decided to get a makeover. My thoughts drifted over t something other than my wild imagination now I wondered what Annabeth was crying about. She said her mother was in trouble. Did it have anything to do with Luke? Even in my own thoughts I hated using a name, that of a traitor. Annabeth walked over to me as I left the pavilion.

"Percy, I need to talk with you,"

"K," was all I could come up with.

She led me over to the bench where we discussed her mother's problem.

Apparently Kronos had enough energy to take Athena to Tartarus. He wanted her to design a jail house for all the souls he taking to regain his strength. And along with that, a better domain. She refused and attempted to escape, but unfortunately he'd lured many souls into his trap, at least enough to trap Athena.

"What are we going to do?"

"I guess ask for a quest, tomorrow we will, okay." I tried to reassure her with my most undivided attention.

She started to leave when I wondered what had become of my life. But somehow managed to make it to my cabin and in bed.

Tonight's dream was in a meadow I was wandering through the flowers until I fell and lied down on the grass. It felt almost real, and it smelled like fruit. If this wasn't heaven I don't know what it was.

"Hey!" a voice far from me yelled.

"Hey!" it repeated. "Hey, I'm Aidan, Grover sent me."

"Grover," I said now sitting up.

"Yes, he sent me, he sent me because he is busy looking for Pan he can't afford to go on another quest. So I'm here, temporarily, and I need you to come to Sullivan School for the Troubled."

"What why?"

"Because Grover is looking for Pan and before he left he found two more half bloods!"

"Okay, so what do you want me to do about it?"

"You must come, and we will bring them safely to camp Half Blood"

"Um, what was the school called?"

"Sullivan School for the troubled"

"And what are you Grover's assistant?"

"Sorta' so anyway, come please!

I was cut off again and woke up to Annabeth's face right in front of me.

"Whoa,"

"Percy, we have to get the quest NOW!"

"Okay, okay, what's the big rush?"

"Per-ceeee" she whined.

I got dressed and she dragged me to the Big House. She was jumpy and hyped up. She held onto my arm running with me pulling along. Dionysus and Chiron were playing Pinochle. We rushed in not even bothering to stop and talk to Chiron.

"HAULT, what on earth do you think you kids are doing?"

"We need a quest!" Annabeth yelled.

"What for?"

"So help me Chiron, my mother will be destroyed to ruins!"

"She's immortal,"

Anger rushed through Annabeth; I could see her veins nearly popping.

Chiron put up both hands as if to be arrested, it was amazing for this one moment he feared a camper. Annabeth was now stomping.

"Percy! Go inside please before I have a nervous breakdown!"

"It's your mother"

With rage and anger Annabeth got through the trap door and inside.


End file.
